Neko Boiz
by AKGaston
Summary: Endings A, B and now C are up! (All endings start off where Chapter One leaves off.) LIGHT 3x4, 5x2, 1xR. And OOC. It is still pure insanity. Sorry, this is taking longer than I thought...
1. Neko Boiz

AN: My first humor fic. Well, that is, it is MY brand of humor, what I use in everyday life. That is why this is so scary.  
  
I was looking at some cat-Gundam-boys doushini when this clicked in my mind. I'm sorry. It has been done before, but it got in my head and wouldn't come out. May everyone have mercy on me. I just think the neko-pilots are so kawaii! Come on, you know you want to pet them!  
  
Wait... that didn't come out right...  
  
... Maybe it DID...  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned Gundam Wing, why would I write fan fiction for it? (In other words, no I don't own it.)  
  
WARNINGS: OOC! OOC!! OOC!!! Just so that is clear.  
  
PAIRINGS: 3+4, 1+R, 5+2 (sorta). (IE Shonen ai! Boy-boy love.) Some Relena ... well, not bashing but making fun of, minor but understandable, I think, in this situation. (I think I would be confused too!)  
  
If you don't like these conditions, please do not read this fic. I don't want to be flamed without just cause. If you HAVE just cause...  
  
Let's stop my rambling and start the fic.  
  
  
  
  
Neko Boiz,   
or Why Duo Shouldn't Wake Up Early,  
or Why Orange Juice and Toothpaste Don't Mix  
(Trust me, All these titles fit!)  
  
  
  
Duo stretched, yawning wide. He had been up all night, due to Heero's typing. Typing, typing, typing. It was all he DID! Jeeze. You would think ONCE in a while he'd loosen up, especially now that they didn't even HAVE missions anymore!  
  
Well, he did have Relena to do that.  
  
He sat up in bed, finally opening his eyes wide enough to see the clock on Heero's nightstand. Ug. Ten thirty-seven in the morning. Way too early. WAY, way too early. It was cold, too. He slipped back under the covers. Wasn't Trowa going to fix the thermostat?  
  
"I bet he never freezes, not with Quatre around." Duo muttered to his pillow, trying to get back to sleep. All his efforts were in vain. With a frustrated sigh, he threw off the covers, stumbled to his dresser. Finding a semi-clean pair of black flannel pjs, he pulled them on over his boxers. "I've got to remember to wear more before going to bed."  
  
He stretched again, walking towards the bathroom. What he would give to not have to do anything and still live. A wry smirk crossed his lips. He probably was the stereotypical American to the other pilots: Lazy, loud-mouthed, and never full. Oh well. He was who he was. They could love it or lump it.  
  
Or, in their case, kill it.  
  
Duo laughed outright. He wasn't dead yet.  
  
"Maxwell? Up at this hour?"  
  
Or maybe he would be... "Good morning, Wuffie." The Chinese pilot looked surprised.  
  
"And awake enough to communicate?"  
  
Duo smiled. "Will the wonders never cease? Now, if you'll excuse me, 'Fei." Slipping into the bathroom, he made use of the facilities and brushed his teeth. "Smart Duo," he glared at his foam-faced reflection, "Now the Orange Juice will taste like sludge. Brush after breakfast next time!" He had the same argument with the mirror every morning. It still never went anywhere, he never remembered. Fixing his braid, he made his way down the hall.  
  
Duo entered the kitchen, preparing himself for the orange juice of doom.  
  
At the table, he found Quatre and Trowa carefully examining one another's tonsils. With a shrug, Duo went to the fridge, checking out the contents.  
  
Milk or... Orange Juice.  
  
"Damn," he sighed. The lover boys finally realized Duo's presence as he closed the fridge, setting both jugs on the table. "Duo!" Quatre exclaimed, blushing. "You're...awake?"  
  
He was currently looking through the cupboards for cereal. "Yes, I am," He flashed a grin over his shoulder. "And good morning to you two too." Quatre slid off of Trowa's lap as Duo pulled out the box he was looking for. Retrieving a bowl, spoon, and tray, Duo prepared his breakfast. "You don't have to separate on my account."  
  
He smiled, pouring out his cereal. The two were very sweet, nearly sickeningly so. But he was touched. He liked the tension, the feel they gave the safe houses the pilots had shared over the years. And now, post war, it was even better. Something good, pure, had been created, had survived, out of the Hell of the war.  
  
It was a welcome change of pace.  
  
Duo poured the milk and juice, placing the jugs back in the fridge as Quatre began to babble nervously. "...and Duo, what ARE you doing up so early?"  
  
"I don't ALWAYS stay in bed past noon." His gaze flicked between the two. "I was planning to eat in the living room anyway, I'll leave you two alone." Trowa's head inclined.  
  
"You can stay." The introspective boy replied.  
  
Duo smiled. "Naw. There's an anime marathon I wanted to watch anyway."  
  
Duo scooped up his tray and carried it to the living room. Plopping himself on the plush red couch, he flicked on the TV. Taking a sip of the orange juice, he winced. "Blech! Wise up Duo." Just as he was starting to loose himself in the flickering images, something brushed against his pants leg. Glancing down, he saw a... cat?  
  
Since WHEN did they have a cat?  
  
It was a smallish black cat. Well sort of. It was a black shorthair, with white paws and tail. It began rubbing against Duo again. "Hey, Kitty."  
  
"Nyao."  
  
"Wanna watch a show with me?" The cat jumped in his lap, kneading slightly. "Hey, careful, kitty!" It settled down, and Duo relaxed. "Where did you come from anyway? You belong to Quatre?"  
  
Black Cat hissed at that.  
  
"Okay, obviously not." Duo stroked the feline a few times, relaxing, watching TV. "And I always thought of myself as a dog person." It hissed again, but Duo's hands soothed it. Black Cat began to purr. After a few more moments of companionable near-silence between cat and boy, Duo heard another meow.  
  
Originating near his feet.  
  
"What the-!?" There was a small fluffy white cat with bright blue eyes sitting on the floor. "What is with the cats?"  
  
"Okay, Quatre?" he called to the kitchen, setting aside the cat in his lap. It glared at him, looking miffed as White Cat meowed again. Duo shook his head at their actions before readdressing the kitchen. "Sorry to bug you, but, did you get a cat? Or two?" Receiving no answer, he walked to the kitchen. "Quat?" White Cat meowed again. Duo turned to see Black Cat and White Cat following him.  
  
The kitchen was empty, save for a brown cat sitting on the table, washing a paw. Brown Cat jumped off the table to pad its way to White Cat. After cautiously sniffing, they began grooming one another.  
  
"Okay, this is freaky! Where is everyone?" Black Cat and White Cat meowed. Brown Cat merely blinked its green eyes at him. Duo was valiantly trying to suppress that which his imagination was insisting. The cats looked to him keenly.  
  
"Stop it! You are not them!" he finally snapped at the cats. White Cat put his paws on the flannel material of Duo's pants, seeming as concerned as a cat can be.  
  
Duo backed away before turning tail and running. "Wufei? Heero?" A cat meowed from behind him.  
  
Duo reached the door of the room he and Heero shared. Dashing inside, he locked the door, leaving the cats outside. Breathing a sigh of relief at the now comforting sounds of typing behind him, Duo turned, leaning against the door.  
  
There was a large tiger striped cat sitting on Heero's desk.  
  
It was typing.  
  
A muscle twitched around Duo's eye. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.  
  
The cat was sitting on the desk, but on Heero's normal chair there was a pile of clothes. The muscle twitched again. It was a green tank top and black compression shorts.  
  
Duo gulped. "H-Heero?" The cat's ears twitched, but it never paused in its typing. "Heero? Is... is that you?" Tiger Cat turned its head and glared at Duo, cobalt eyes promising death if he continued his annoying prattle. Then Tiger Cat resumed its work.  
  
Only one creature on Earth was able to produce that look.  
  
Duo shook his head, feeling his braid brush the door. His heart pounded against his cross. "This isn't- It can't be- Possible!" He fumbled with the lock on the door and was finally able to escape the now confining space of the room.  
  
The three other cats were waiting on the other side of the door, looking at him expectantly.  
  
Duo covered his face with his paws. This was too much for even a GUNDAM pilot to take. Maybe Shinigami had finally slipped off the deep- PAWS?  
  
Duo stared at his hands. Only, they weren't hands anymore, but... paws. They were PAWS! No wonder he had trouble getting the door open! He ran to the bathroom, (which was thankfully open) jumping over the cats. He stared at his reflection in the glass. His face was pale, his eyes wider than normal. And changed.  
  
His pupils were slits. His ears had moved up on his head and were the same shade as his hair, pointed and feline. His mouth -which hung open in shock- had changed shape as well, and he could see long incisors. Something swished behind him; a long tail, again the same shade as his hair. His skin itched and sprouted fur.  
  
Duo watched his reflection change more and more. He was sitting on the sink, shrinking by the second. His clothes seemed to grow around him then, everything...stopped. And was dark.  
  
Duo climbed out of his clothes, and looked at his reflection. A tabby cat with amethyst eyes stared back at him. "Well this sucks!" he nayoed to the cat in the mirror.  
  
"We know," WuFei's voice came from below.  
  
"Wu-man?" Duo peered over the edge to see... "What?!?" Small versions of WuFei, Quatre, and Trowa, all with feline eyes, ears, paws and tail looked up at him.  
  
Quatre-cat scuffled his feet. "We tried to warn you... Sorry Duo."  
  
The Arabian's tail was quite fluffy, Duo noticed idly as his brain strived to catch up. They were wearing little clothes too, for some reason. "How come you guys get to have semi-human bodies and I get a full cat one?"  
  
Quatre looked confused. "Um, Duo? You are a cat-boy like the rest of us."  
  
Duo looked over his shoulder. A full Tabby stared back at him. He peered over the edge at the -what had Quatre called them? Cat-boys?- below. "The mirror agrees with me."  
  
"Maxwell! Look at yourself." Duo followed WuFei's orders and saw he was wearing his traditional black double shirted outfit, only the pants had a hole for the tail. He was furry, yes, but not like he saw in the mirror. His face at least felt sorta normal as he patted it... but the mirror!  
  
"What the-?"  
  
WuFei climbed up next to Duo, looking in the mirror. Instead of seeing the WuFei with ears and tail, he saw the black and white cat. "Maybe only we can see us like this. It would explain why you were so oblivious earlier."  
  
Duo jumped off the sink, landing lightly next to Quatre and Trowa. He shrugged as the Chinese boy-turned-cat landed softly next. "What was I supposed to think? You were a meowing cat that jumped in my lap and started purring."  
  
"I did not purr!" Onyx-colored eyes narrowed at the grinning braided one.  
  
Quatre flicked his tail. "Umm, you did, WuFei."  
  
The dark haired cat-boy hissed. "You did that a lot too." Duo smirked.  
  
"What now?" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre slid an arm around the taller cat. "Heero said that he was going to try to contact someone for help. Which is why he sent WuFei to get Duo."  
  
Duoblinked. "All this happened while I was watching TV?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "You do tend to be... oblivious when you are watching television, Duo."  
  
The violet-eyed pilot rubbed a paw across his face. "Remind me to never wake up unless we are going to die."  
  
Heero emerged from their room. "The doctors have been notified."  
  
"What are we going to do in the meantime?" Trowa asked, wrapping his tail slightly around Quatre. WuFei sharply turned to look at Heero, trying not to blush.  
  
Heero slowly blinked his eyes. "We were told to hold our position until they decide what would be best."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "In that case, I'm going to go watch the rest of my anime."  
  
WuFei's jaw dropped. "THAT is your solution?"  
  
"Who said anything about a solution? I might as well make the most out of this. I think I still have some cereal left." Duo began to trot back to the living room.  
  
"Maxwell! You cannot be serious!" WuFei stormed after Duo, his fur raised.  
  
Quatre giggled. "Well, it could be worse."  
  
Troaw looked down at his love's face. "How so?"  
  
"We could be cockroaches."  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
AKGaston says:  
  
Heh. How about that? This story has a few different endings, because I couldn't decide which one I preferred. So I wrote them ALL. The Gundam Boys don't deserve this. Although, I did like how Quatre kept answering Duo, and WuFei was all upset when Duo put him down.  
  
Goes to show why I shouldn't be allowed to stay up late studying for tests, as this is what pops out. Note to self, never mix Gundam catboy pics with studying and Jelly Belly Jelly Beans. I will have all the endings up as soon as I casn, which will be in the next day or so. (Today is 11/26/01)  
  
=^.^= "Nyao" choose your own ending! =^.^=  
  
Ending A: Relena (Chapter 2)  
Ending B: Cat Boiz (Chapter 3)  
Ending C: Delusional (Chapter 4)  
Ending D: Food Poisoning (Chapter 5)  
Ending E: Conspiracy Theory (Chapter 6)  
  
If I think up any more endings (which I could possibly, but hopefully won't-five is a lot to deal with) I'll change and post the chapters accordingly.  
  
Ja ne. 


	2. Ending A: Relena

AN: Warning! OOC and bonnets! And Relena... well... I'm mean. And don't hate her either... oh well. You have been warned...  
  
Ending A: Relena  
  
Duo abruptly stopped. "What the-?" WuFei collided into him.  
  
"Maxwell! Why did you-?! Peacecraft!" Relena was indeed in the living room. Presumably, she had gotten in through the back entrance with the key Heero had given her. She was currently sitting on the couch, watching the anime that Duo left on, eating his cereal.  
  
"Oh, hello cats. You belong to Quatre?"  
  
WuFei's ears drooped. "Why does everyone think we belong to Quatre?"  
  
Duo cocked a brow. "Would Heero have a cat?"  
  
"Granted, but still. Trowa has lions. Why not cats?"  
  
"I'm allergic." Trowa deadpanned, coming up behind them, with Quatre and Heero at his sides.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"There are five of you?" Relena cocked her head. "So where did you come from?"  
  
"L2!" Duo called out, but the Queen of the World didn't understand. WuFei cuffed him on the back of the head. "Baka!"  
  
"Hey! You aren't Heero! Why are you calling me baka?"  
  
"If the shoe fits!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yes, Maxwell, you are an idiot!"  
  
"That's it! You are so dead! (1) Shinigami's coming for your soul!" With that, Duo launched himself at WuFei, and the two started rolling about the floor, biting and clawing.  
  
Relena glared at the two neko-boys. "We'll have none of that!" She picked the two of them up by the scruff of their necks. "No fighting! Not when I'm around!" She plopped the two of them on separate ends of the couch.  
  
After WuFei could breathe again (2), he sulkingly got off the poofy couch. "That was humiliating! Being separated by that...Onna!"  
  
Heero glared at the Chinese cat-boy. "That is MY onna."  
  
Quatre gasped in shock. "I think that is the most you ever said one the matter, Heero!"  
  
"Well, I don't know where the boys are, but to make sure you are taken care of, you all are coming home with me!"(3) With that, Relena scooped Trowa and Heero under her arms and carried them out to her black-and-pink limo (so colored after one April fool's Day too close to Duo). She went back for the rest then drove them to her home. The cats, interestingly enough, stayed where she put them, all but for the Tiger, who insisted on riding in her lap. On the drive home, Relena could have sworn she saw the Black cat looking through the rearview mirror at the carsick Tabby.  
  
******  
A few days later...  
  
"This is injustice!!"  
  
WuFei was fruitlessly trying to rip the clown outfit off his petite form.  
  
Trowa looked up from the enticing form of Quatre in a ballerina leotard. "It isn't that bad an occupation, WuFei."  
  
The enraged cat swiped his clipped claws (4) at the dinosaur-suited pilot. Duo laughed. "It could be worse, 'Fei." Smirked the cowboy-kitten. "You could be Heero!"  
  
Heero was a baby, complete with diaper, bonnet, and Binky (pacifier).  
  
"Omae o korosu"  
  
Duo laughed again. "Promises, promises."  
  
Relena had been "taking care" of the cat boys for a week. By the third day, she had been getting progressively worse without finding Heero, and had begun the "dress up" sessions.  
  
At that moment, the "evil onna" had just walked into the room. "Oh dear!" Quatre whimpered, smushing his tutu against the tail of the dinosaur. But Relena wasn't looking at the cowering (all but Heero that is) cats. She was staring at her hands.  
  
They were paws.  
  
The Gundam cat-boys watched as Relena went through the transformation they had, shifting into a cat-girl. At the very end, Heero was holding her as her human clothes fell off and she stepped out in her new neko-garb. "What? Heero?" She fell into his arms and tears in her eyes, and Duo made slight gagging noises.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Epilogue (to an ending? -.-)  
  
Once she was calmed, and the boys changed out of their ridiculous costumes (Much to Trowa's hidden dismay) the neko-boys related their tales of their own transformations. Relena also heartily apologized for her actions.  
  
Doctor J, after a brief search, gave up on ever finding any of the cat-boys.  
  
And there was much rejoicing.  
  
They all found that they rather liked being the nimble cat-people and learned to live on their own two...um...er... paws.  
  
And they all lived kawaii-ly ever after, except for when Relena would fight Duo over the milk carton. And yes, Heero and Relena had many kawaii neko-boys-and-girls.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The end.  
  
(awwwwwww!)  
  
AKGaston: TeeHee! Fun! ^.^ And no explanation as to WHY either! Sorry! Bleh, that turned pure sap at the end... If you haven't already, go ahead and choose another ending. If you want to, only, of course.  
  
1. Heheheh! Tai-Itsukun's "Mysterious Playing Around" lines! Hehehe! ^.^ I love these. If you've seen the FY OVA, then you'll understand. ^.~  
2. You can only hold kittens like this. Adult cats can get strangled by their own weight.  
3. Useless plot device. I'm not ashamed.  
4. Note: Not De-clawed, just clipped. 


	3. Ending B: Cat Boyz

AN: Only I could get angst in a humor fic. Sorry. I tried to be funny but this one went where it wanted to. But there is a bit of humor, too!  
  
  
Neko Boiz Ending B: Cat-boys (AKGaston's batch of mini-angst)  
  
A bell sounded as someone pushed the ringer for the door. WuFei's eyes widened. "The Doctors..." he said, scampering to the door.  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow, following. "WuFei, you just scampered."  
  
The accused cat glared over his shoulder. "I ran. RAN. Being in this form made it APPEAR that I scampered. I would never do such a thing."  
  
Duo craned his head, looking at the doorknob- two and a half feet over his head, then down at his paws- with their lack of opposable thumbs. "So how do we get the door open?"  
  
Heero walked over to Duo and climbed on his back. "Hey! Careful there! What are you doing?"  
  
Heero ignored Duo's complaints. "Trowa?" The deep blue-eyed cat intoned.  
  
Needing no further prompting, Trowa climbed up the other two and opened the door, gripping the knob between his paws and rotating.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Not one of the doctors, but Relena. The leader of the free world stared at the cats standing on one another. The trio stared back. She glanced at the two cats on the ground. "Cats?"  
  
"Maxwell, the onna is thicker than you!" WuFei hissed as they descended from their pile. Heero glared at the small black and white for that.  
  
Relena stared at the cats.  
  
The cats stared at Relena.  
  
"Are you Quatre's?"   
  
"Why does everyone think we're mine?" the Fluffy-One wondered aloud, but only the pilots understood him.  
  
The large Tiger Cat walked over to the Queen of the World, sniffing. It began to rub itself against her skirt. She knelt and scratched it behind the ears. "Hello kitty. Do you know where the boys are?"  
  
Tiger Cat merely blinked its eyes.  
  
Relena smiled. "You remind me of Heero."  
  
One of the cats made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snort. Tiger Cat began purring. Tabby Cat ran up to it, almost as if it wanted to check it out. Black Cat swatted at Tabby Cat, and Tabby started running to and fro. Picking up the Tiger Cat, Relena addressed the others. "My, what a bunch you are. Are any of you hungry? Let's find something for you to eat."  
  
"No, damn it, I am not hungry! Relena! Please!" Duo placed his paws on her skirt. "Listen to me!"  
  
She smiled down at him. "Hold on just a minute. You must belong to Duo or Quatre, if you are this hungry."  
  
Duo let go as she entered the kitchen, placing a content looking Heero-neko on the table. The braided cat-boy's ears drooped, as did his tail. "She doesn't understand me."  
  
WuFei squeezed his shoulder. "It's ok, Duo. We'll figure something out."  
  
"No cat food and five cats? What are they thinking?" She laughed, still looking through the cupboards. "Probably one of Duo's half thought out schemes."  
  
Said cat bristled in rage. Extending his claws, he crept towards Relena's exposed leg. Quatre blocked him and Heero hissed from above. "It isn't worth it."  
  
"I just-! Man!" the violet-eyed one's fur was still bristling as he stormed out of the kitchen, with WuFei following.  
  
Quatre looked at the departing two, then up at Heero, who was purring once again as Relena pet him. "This is really weird. Duo is fighting mad, Heero is happy; WuFei is... well... just plain acting odd. What is going on?"  
  
Trowa shrugged, nuzzling Quatre. "It really isn't anything we can worry about, Quatre. Maybe it is just part of the change. Nothing we can do about it right now."  
  
Quatre's jaw dropped. "Even you Trowa?"  
  
The brown cat-boy was playing with Quatre's golden curls and the ears hidden within. "What?"  
  
The smaller cat reached up to hold his lover's paws still. "Is this like you?"  
  
Trowa smiled down at him, kissing the tip of his nose. "I always wanted to do that."  
  
Quatre blinked, then looked up at Heero again. He was fully enjoying a tummy rub from Relena, purring like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Or... like he had never had the chance to before.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened as he understood. "This is us, isn't it? What we never let ourselves do before?"  
  
"I think it's something like that."  
  
"The inner self..." Quatre's voice trailed out. "...Revealed by being cats?"  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?" Bright blue met green. "Have you ever seen a cat lie?"  
  
Quatre's tail dipped. "Then why aren't I any different?"  
  
Trowa wrapped his arms around his koi. "You were always a lot more honest with yourself and everyone else then the rest of us were. Duo, although he may not have lied, hid a lot."  
  
"Humans do tend to make everything too complicated, don't we?"  
  
Trowa smiled. "Sometimes you talk too much Quatre." He murmured before kissing the smaller cat.  
  
Relena smiled at the two licking and nuzzling cats. "Well aren't they sweet!" She turned to the large tiger. "I couldn't find an ounce of cat food, but I did find some tuna. I'll just take care of you 'til the boys come home." She smiled, eyes shining.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
AKGaston:  
If you haven't already, go ahead and choose another ending. If you want to, only, of course. The other endings are funny! Really! I can't just work without angst! Wah!! I'm done now! Really! 


	4. Ending C: Delusional

AN: Ack! None of the endings really went where I wanted them to, they just... went where they did... Oh, well. Can't win them all. This is the major sap /shounen ai ending. Not so much humor. I tried! I really did!  
  
Ending C: Delusional  
  
Duo flumped back down on the red couch. Actually, he clawed his way up the side, walked along the back, then curled up on a cushion. The anime flickered across his face as he stared at the screen. He lapped at the milk in the cereal bowl, before realizing WuFei had been staring at him the entire time. "What?"  
  
The Chinese cat-boy glared at Duo.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
With a sigh, WuFei settled himself on the other side of the couch, looking very small on the plush seat. "You are enjoying this aren't you?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "I can't do anything to change it, I don't know how. So I might as well have some fun being a cat-boy."  
  
WuFei looked at him oddly across the expanse of the orange couch. Shaking his head, ears twitching, he clarified. "I meant the anime. I don't see how this can entertain you so much. It just about a stupid onna who is..." he narrowed his eyes at the screen. "...Trapped in a mirror world while her reflection wreaks havoc with her traveling companions. One of whom is in drag."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and flicked his tail. "Well, let's just watch how she fixes that injustice!"  
  
The two watched in companionable silence until Duo caught WuFei staring at him while eating again. "WHAT?"  
  
"Why are you eating like that?" one of the dark haired boy's eyebrows was raised in confusion.  
  
Duo sighed, holding up his paws. "I can't eat with them when the are like this!"  
  
WuFei looked even more confused. "Did you hurt them?"  
  
The braided cat-boy glared. "Yours look like mine, right?" he stated, gesturing to the shorter boy's paws.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, you try holding a spoon when they're like this!" WuFei looked even more confused by the explanation, if it were possible. Reaching across the purple cushion between them, he expertly picked up the spoon. Duo's jaw dropped. The room seemed to spin slightly.  
  
"How... How did you? Jeeze, 'Fei, you've more talent than I had thought!"  
  
WuFei's tail twitched in concern. "Maxwell, it was only a spoon."  
  
"But, even with the cat-paws! Man, I am impressed!" Duo's eyes glittered in their amazement.  
  
WuFei was starting to get concerned. "Maxwell, are you feeling alright? You keep mentioning cats."  
  
Duo snorted, standing on the blue couch, grabbing his tail and waving it at the dark eyed one. "Well, hmm, I wonder why? Could it be the fact we were turned into cat-beings with no explanation?"  
  
WuFei hopped off the couch, looking up at Duo's glaring violet eyes. They were practicely sparkling, they were shining so bright...  
  
...Fever bright...  
  
"Maxwell, sit down please. I think you need to relax for a spell."  
  
"Why is Duo standing on the couch with a bowl in his hand?" Quatre's voice filtered in through the doorway.  
  
WuFei turned to his fair-haired companion. "I think Maxwell is ill."  
  
Duo snorted, jumping slightly. "Ha! I'm not the one in denial, pal. Can't you see the tail? The ears? Hell, you were the one to force me to look at myself and not the mirror!"  
  
WuFei would have been biting his lip if it weren't for the weakness it showed. "Duo, I haven't seen you since you first woke up."  
  
The braided one stopped hopping, but the world continued to swim before his eyes. "Whoa," he exclaimed, dropping the bowl, distantly hearing it shatter. He eased himself onto the cushion, and saw the green one at the far end writhe as if made of snakes. Duo rubbed at his eyes. "...Waiiiiiit. Isn't this couch supposed to be RED?"  
  
WuFei cautiously approached the gasping form of his friend. He turned the back of his hand to the American's forehead, wincing at the raging heat. "Duo, you are going to bed."  
  
Duo was currently watching the multi-colored teddy bears match by, followed by hammers. "Whoa, 'Fei aren't they weird? Hey, did you just call me Duo?" Flowers were blooming out of the broken bowl and then they were... "Hey! Flowers are NOT supposed to do THAT!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo woke up in his own bed, his eyes hurting and his mouth achingly dry. He felt a cool washcloth being pressed against his forehead. "Wa-" was all he could croak. He dizzily saw a glass, then felt it against his lips. He gratefully took a sip. The thanks for Quatre's kindness died on his lips as he saw who was nurturing him.  
  
WuFei.  
  
"How? How did I get here?" He asked.  
  
WuFei met his gaze head on. "You passed out after grabbing at shards of the broken bowl, railing about how ecchi it was." Duo had a brief flash of flowers doing some very odd acts. The Chinese boy continued. "That was three days ago. I carried you back here and... have watched over you."  
  
"Three days?" WuFei looked annoyed at the question. Duo swallowed, preparing himself for the next one, or rather the answer. "Why you?" WuFei looked away for a brief moment, then black met violet once again.  
  
"Because I care."  
  
~*~*~  
The End  
  
AKGaston: Well that was different. Hehheh! The transformation was explained this time! And yes, I do like "The Wall" why do you ask? And the bears were the Grateful Dead Bears. I don't own either. Hell, I'm not old enough to.  
  
But, anyways, please go back and choose another ending, if you haven't done so already. That is, only is you want to, of course. 


End file.
